The present invention is directed generally to a wall track installation device for use in installing plastic wall track on a wall which is adapted to hold a fabric material and, in particular, to a wall track installation device which assists in properly positioning plastic wall track sections at the edges of the wall and at the positions where abutting panels are to be formed in order to insure a neat and proper installation.
In recent years, it has become quite popular to upholster walls of rooms in a building by suspending fabric wall covering thereon. In one such type of system, plastic track pieces are glued or stapled to the periphery of a wall, and cut sections of fabric are supported from and suspended by the track pieces to cover the wall. One such type of system using plastic track pieces with a dilatable inlet and wall fabric for upholstering a wall is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,260.
Another type of plastic track used to support a fabric on a wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,016 and German Pat. No. 2,207,954. In the track disclosed in the '016 patent and the German '954 patent, the track is formed from a plastic material and includes a flat base portion adapted to be affixed to the wall having a first shoulder extending outwardly therefrom and a second movable portion hingedly secured to the flat base portion and adapted to snap lock onto the first portion whereby fabric can be held between the locking jaws thereof.
Because of the manner in which the second movable portion locks over the first portion, a small, but sufficient clearance is required at the edges of the wall, such as where the ceiling meets the wall, and in corners. In addition, a small but sufficient clearance between abutting track pieces is required when abutting panels are to be utilized with first and second plastic wall track pieces which oppose one another.
It has proven quite difficult in installing plastic track sections to provide a straight and neat appearance at such edges and corners and with abutting panels. Moreover, since different types of fabric have different thicknesses, the distance from edges or abutting panels will vary depending on the type of fabric to be installed in the track. Accordingly, it is appropriate to provide a device for determining the necessary spacing from the edge of the wall or from an opposing track which is required to properly support the fabric. It is also appropriate to provide a device which assists in the accurate installation of plastic track sections.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a wall track installation device which determines the necessary spacing to permit a complete and proper installation and which assists in the straight and neat installation of plastic wall track on a wall prior to installation of the fabric.